Champion ability
Abilities are what a champion uses on the Field of Justice. The unique nature of a champions abilities set them apart from the other champions. A champion's abilities also determine the champion's role in his or her team, how the champion should be played, and what items, runes, and masteries should be gotten to maximixe effectiveness. Summoner spells are not abilities. __TOC__ Ability types Every champion has five unique abilities. Four of these abilities are learned over the course of a battle using ability points, and the fifth is an Innate Ability. One ability point is granted to every champion at the start of a game, and another point is earned by each champion every time they level up. A champion can level up individual abilities by spending subsequent ability points in those abilities which they have already learned. *'Basic ability:' Normal abilities are the three abilities that appear furthest to the left side of the player’s UI and which are set to the hotkeys Q, W, and E. Normal abilities are available to be learned at level one and have five possible levels of power. They can be divided into three categories: **'Active ability:' This are the most abundant type of abilities, they have a one-time use effect, and are subject to Cooldown in order to be able to use them again. **'Toggle ability:' This abilities are used by activating them and remain active with they persistent effects until they are deactivated. **'Passive ability:' These abilities are passive abilities that have persistent effects. **'Active Passive: '''These are abilities which have both active and passive components to them, such as ability. **'Stance ability:' A new type of ability which replaces normal abilities on some champions. Each stance has an individual cooldown and a shared global cooldown. Every stance provides an effect that lasts as long as the stance is active as well as an activation effect. Stance abilities are unique to and . *'Ultimate ability:' The fourth champion ability placed to the right of the other three is considered an ultimate ability. These abilities cannot be learned until champion level 6 and cannot be increased in level until champion levels 11 and 16. These abilities are generally more powerful than the three normal abilities. *'Innate ability:''' The neutral passive ability with which the champions begin the battle. Every champion has one. This ability cannot be improved with abilities points gained on level-up. Karma's is considered an ultimate, but it works more similar to innate abilities in that she starts the game with it and requires no levelling up. A normal or stance ability cannot have more levels than half the level of the champion, rounded up. A champion thus cannot max out an ability at rank 5 until the champion reaches level 9. Attributes Abilities have certain attributes that determine how they are used in game. These attributes include range, area, cost, cooldown, and effect. *Range: The range of an ability determines how far away a target can be and still take the effect of the ability. This range generally does not appear on in-game tooltips, but placing one's cursor over the ability will display the range and targeting for that ability. Some abilities have Global range, meaning their range is the entire map. *Targeting: All abilities which affect someone other than the champion casting it are targeted in some way. If an ability has a specific target it will hit, it is reffered to as targeted. Other forms of targeting are refered to by their type. Area of Effect (AoE) abilities affect all enemies in an area, generally a circle within range. Line-cast abilities are cast in a line away from the champions location. Most of these are skillshots, which send a projectile in the direction cast. There are some line-cast AoE abilities (e.g. Sona's ). A few abilities do not fit these categories. For example, Ashe's is cast in a cone and only damages the front line of enemies. *Cost: Most abilities, but not all, have a specific cost associated with them. Generally abilities cost mana, though some champions use health, energy, or other resources. When the ability is used, the champion loses the cost of the ability. If the champion has less than the cost of the ability, the ability cannot be used and its HUD icon changes color. *Cooldown: All abilities have a cooldown, a length of time after the use of the ability in which the ability cannot be used again. Cooldown reduction reduces this time, to a minimum of 60% of the ability's initial cooldown. Effects An ability has an effect. These effects vary widely, but can generally be broken down as follows: *Buffs: Increase the target's statistics while active. Passive and Toggle abilities are most likely to have this type of effect. Active abilities which give buffs have higher bonuses than Passives or Toggles due to their limited duration. Some champions have AoE buffs for nearby allies. *Movement: Moves the champion or the champion's target from place to place. Many of these abilities allow a champion to move through otherwise solid obstacles in a similar manner to the summoner spell . *Damage: Offensive abilities deal damage. This damage can be either physical or magic and generally procs life steal and spell vamp respectively. Most damage-dealing abilities scale with a champion's attack damage, ability power, or both. *Crowd Control: This category includes all effects that reduce the fighting ability of enemy units. The main page includes a list with notes on each. *Immunity: Prevents certain types of crowd control from affecting the target, which is usually the champion using the ability. *Healing: Heals a target. Healing generally scales with ability power. Support champions are most likely to have healing abilities, and are the only ones to have healing abilities which target a champion other than themselves. A few non-support champions have abilities that heal themselves. *Gold: Gives that champion more gold than the base rate, either over time or on kill. *Stealth: Target becomes unseen and untargetable until revealed or duration expires. The main page contains more information, including means of detecting stealthed champions. *Invulnerability: The target cannot be damaged for the duration. Currently only Kayle's ultimate provide a short time invulnerability. *Damage Reduction: Reduces damage dealt to the target for the duration. This damage reduction does not apply to true damage and applies before reduction from armor or magic resistance. *Resurrection: Brings target back to life if reduced to below 0 health, though more complicated than that. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Abilities Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Glossary